Friends and Brothers
by lederra
Summary: A series of stories looking at the friendship between two club members. There will be no slash in this series but hopefully some insight into the characters and how they interact with each other.
1. Chapter 1

Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SOA characters, they are the sole property of Kurt Sutter and FX.

Summary: Happy falls sick and it is up to Juice to take care of him. Set pre 1st season.

* * *

The day was not over when Happy who had not been feeling well all day decided to throw in the towel and go back to his room in the clubhouse to lie down. He was not normally one to give in to illness but he had been hot and cold all day and fighting dizzyness, he also had one hell of headache that had started sometime in the middle of the day and now at the end of a particuarly busy day in the garage all he wanted to do was lie down and try and get rid of it. Most of the club were away on a run and the only other club members on the TM lot were Piney and the idiot youngster Juice. He shook his head slightly wondering still how the club had allowed such a little twerp to become a patched member, he grimaced as his throbbing headache increased.

Across the lot Juice looked up from where he was working on his laptop at the picnic table near the boxing ring outside the clubhouse, he was trying to track down some background information on some guy that the club was looking for when he noticed Happy walking back across the lot from the garage, he noticed that Happy seemed to be stumbling a bit as he walked and not for the first time that day he wondered if Hapy was alright. The older man had seemed to be slightly not with it all day. As he got nearer to where Juice was sitting, Juice could see sweat pouring down his face and that Happy looked somewhat pale. Juice called out to him as he passed him on his way into the clubhouse.

"Hey you alright Happy?"

Happy did not answer him as he stumbled past him, not even a growl at him which Juice thought was a bit strange, he didn't know the NOMAD as well as some of the some of his SAMCRO brothers but he had seen him around a few times during his prospecting year and since becoming a full patched member a few months back.

XxX

It a few hours later when Juice finally found all the information he could on one Hernandez Ruiz, he thought it strange that the guys first name was also most peoples surnames but in his case his first. He thought to himself with a grimace that whoever this guys parents were they obviously thought it would be funny to give him two surnames as a name. Weird! As he went to his room he realized that he had not seen or heard Happy since the guy had staggered past him into the clubhouse a few hours earlier and feeling a little guilty he went in search of him.

Happy had been laying on his bed, tossing and turning as his body burned since he had enterd his room. He shivered as he felt another wave of pain hit me as his headache seemed to increase again, tenfold! The thin sheet on his bed was wrapped around his torso, soaking up the sweat that seemed to pour from every pore of his body. He heard a soft knocking at his door and someone calling his name but he was so wrapped up in a world of pain that he was unable to answer the one calling and knocking at his door. He tried to sit up but as he so a wave of dizzyness hit him and he felt himself start to tilt forward, he tried to stop the tilting movement but the little dots of light that were flashing in front of eyes began to increase in their speed and he never felt the impact on the floor as he slipped senselessly to the floor with a thud.

* * *

A/N Part two coming soon! This is the first of a series of stories that I am doing looking at the relationship between Happy and Juice. There will be no SLASH in these stories and they are simply looking at the platonic friendship between the two men. Some will be multi chaptered and some will being one off's. Please review and let me know what you think and if there is anything that you would like to see covered in these stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Juice was about to turn from the door and return to the main part of the clubhouse when he heard a thud from inside Happy's room. He knocked again, louder than before calling Happy's name again. He heard a moan coming from inside the room and he turned the handle, pushing the door open and entered the room. He looked across the room and saw to his horror Happy lying in a crumpled heap on the floor, pained moans coming from him.

"Happy...Oh god man, What's wrong?"

Juiced knelt down on the floor as he reached Happy's side, reaching out his hand and feeling his forehead with the back of his hand. He was shocked at how hot the older man was and he took a breath as he reached down, getting his arms under Happy's shoulders and hauling him as best as he could back up onto the bed. He heard a noise over by the door and spotted Piney coming down the hallway.

"Piney, a bit of help here please." Juice called to the M.C. elder who upon seeing what was going on, rushed into the room and helped the smaller man pull Happy fully onto the bed. Happy was completely unresponsive as he was hauled up and dumped uncermoniously back onto the bed, no movement or noise both Juice and Piney were worried, they had never seen him like this before.

Juice leant over Happy, "Happy...Happy can you hear me?

Happy's eyes fluttered and suddenly he started to thrash about on the bed, his arms flailing. Juice just managed to catch one of his flailing arms before he got smacked in the face with it and pinned it down onto the bed, Piney from the other side of the bed pinned down the other arm. Juice was worried, he could feel how hot Happy was, the heat pratically rolling off his body.

"Looks like he might have the flu."

Juice glanced up at Piney on the other side of Happy.

"Flu?"

"Yeah, there's been a bout of it going around the school, Kenny just got over it a few days back and passed it on to his Pa. Happy might have caught it from him. Surprised that more of us have not gone down with it."

They heard another agonized groan and both glanced back down at Happy whose eyes were now open and staring back at them. Juice gave a lopsided grin as he looked down at the older man.

"Hey Happy...How are you feeling?" Juice asked him.

Happy turned his glassy unfocused eyes in the direction of Juice's voice, not fully aware of who it was in the room with him. He could make the shape of two figures but who they were he could not tell.

"Hmmmm," he mumbled. "Don't feel good...hot...cold...headache...dizzy...sick."

"Here put this on his forehead."

Juice glanced back up and saw Piney holding out a cold damp face cloth and smiled as he reached out for it and placed it on Happy's forehead. Happy shivered as he felt the cold wet cloth placed on his forehead and he tried to dislodge it but Juice held it in place. He sensed movement and glanced up to see Piney heading for the door.

"Piney where are you going?"

Piney glanced back at Juice smirked and gave a little laugh.

"Looks like you're on sick duty tonight kid, he only needs one of us to keep an eye on him and I can't risk getting the flu, you on the other hand, well."

Piney gave a big cheshire cat grin as he left Juice in the room with a very sick enforcer. Juice sighed as he settled in the chair at the side of Happy's bed for what was going to be a very long night!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed so far, it is much appreciated!

* * *

It was early in the morning and Juice sat slumped in the chair, he had not had much sleep during the night, he had spent most of it keeping an eye on Happy, laying cool damp clothes on his forehead in an attempt to bring his fever down but it seemed to been of avail, heat still radiated off Happy. Juice had tried to change the bedding or some of it half way through the night, as it was absolutely soaked, Happy had sweat so much in the night. He heard Happy groaning as he started to awaken, his head rolling to the side; his eyelids remained closed however. Sweat was trickling down his face and his lips seemed an unnatral pale colour, as did the rest of his face.

"Happy?"

Juice shook Happy slightly, not sure what to do, heat continued to radiate of him as if there was a fire burning beneath the bed. Happy's hands clenched the sheet covering him and he started to thrash about as if in pain. Juice started to panic, as the feeling of uselessness that he had had all night seemed to spiral out of control.

"Happy...say something please."

He shook him again, hard enough to rattle Happy's soul, well if he had one he thought because of some of the things he had heard about Happy, of the things he had done, he highly doubted if the Tacoma Killer had a soul. He jumped slightly as he heard the sound of the door opening and glanced up to see Piney, as he entered the room carrying a tequilla glass in one hand and a steaming mug of coffee in the other which he passed to Juice upon reaching the bed. Juice took a grateful mouthful of coffee and felt it slid down his throat, making him sigh with pleasure, as it seemed to awaken his exhausted mind.

Happy's pale lips parted and he moaned and his eyes opened fully as he suddenly stopped thrashing on the bed, rolling his head to his left, he saw both Piney standing with a glass of Tequilla in his hand and Juice, sitting slumped looking exhausted and holding a mug of coffee which he placed on the bedside cabinet as soon as he saw Happy's eyes open, sitting in his chair at the side of his bed.

"Piney," he rasped. "What you doing in my room?"

Piney looked down at the sick man on his bed, "You been sick all night Happy, think you got the flu my grandson had. The retard here has been looking after you." He said, nodding his head in Juice's direction but keeping his eyes on Happy.

"How you feeling now...better?"

Happy shook his head slowly, his head still ached but not as much as it had the day before. Groaning he suddely rolled to his side clutching his stomach, "Going to..." he gagged, Juice grabbed the waste bin from the side of the bed as Happy leant over the side of the bed and emptied his stomach, falling back with a groan onto the bed as he purged what little there was in his stomach, Piney looked at him with sympathy.

"Not much better then, well I'll leave the kid here to take care of you, see you later on. The others will be back later on, Chibs will take over from the retard then."

Looking at Juice and giving him a look that Juice took to mean look after him, Piney once more shuffled out of the room leaving Juice to take care of the sick enforcer. Juice sighed as he settled back in the chair keeping an eye on Happy, in case he decided to be sick again.

* * *

A/N The final part of this story will be up tomorrow. As always please review and let me know how well or not you think this story is doing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reveiwed so far, it is much appreciated!

* * *

Happy opened his eyes, feeling a little better than he had for the past few days. He could not remember much, he had spent most of it uncounscious and as he glanced to the side he saw Juice slumped asleep in his chair. Flashes of memory of what happened flashed through his mind but they were only flashes and he tried harder to remember but to no avail. He noticed he was still sweating but not as much as he had been in the last few days. He glanced to his side again, Juice was slumped slightly to one side in the chair, his forehead looked slightly damp and the kid who was lolling to one side looked exhausted even in sleep, pushed past his level of endurance.

"Juice," he called, his voice hoarse.

Juice gave no reaction.

"Juice."

Again no response. Happy reached his arm out to him, grabbing his knee and shaking it. Nothing. He sat up wearily and leaned a little further closer to Juice wincing slightly as he did so, his muscles still ached. Bracing his hand on the arm of the chair he reached up with his other hand to feel the kids forehead, he could feel heat radiating from the kid. Understandng dawned, the kid had become ill looking after him, coming down most likely with whatever had struck him down.

He tried to call out to get help but all he could manage was a strangled sounding croak. 'I'm on my own then,' he thought and pushing back the damp sheet he wearily swung his legs off the bed and tried to stand.

xXx

Piney was sat at one of the tables, nursing a tequilla even though it was stilll ten in the morning staring morously at the glass when he heard a loud thud followed by a crashing noise from one of the dorm rooms, he cursed to himself as he hauled himself up out of the chair.

"What has that stupid boy done now? He can't even take care of a sick brother. Why in the hell did we patch him in?"

He grumbled to himself as he made his way down to Happy's dorm room, slinging the door open he did not expect the sight that greeted him. Happy was leaning against his bed panting and Juice was in a heap on the floor, out of it and from where he stood Piney could see the sweat pouring down the kids face.

"What the hell...?"

Happy had turned his head at the moment the door swung open saw Piney standing in the doorway, he brought his hand up shakily, motioning towards Juice.

"We got to get him cooled down, he's burning up."

Piney moved into the room and knelt down next to the two men on the ground. He reached out to check the kids forehead and was shocked to feel how hot the kid was, he was hotter than Happy had been when he first collapsed with the flu.

"Piney...We got to cool the kid down."

Happy croaked at the older man. He tried to stand up again but was unable to. Piney put his hand out stopping him and moved to pick the kid up slipping one arm under the lads shoulders and the other under his knees, he grunted as he stood back up.

"I'll take him to his dorm room and then come back to help you back into bed. Happy shook his head, croaking.

"Put him in a cold bath...or shower...he's too hot."

Piney glanced back down at Happy and nodded his head before turning and walking out of the room towards the kids dorm room. Within minutes, he was back and was soon hauling the other man back up on to his bed. Happy grimaced as he was laid back on the bed by the older man. He realised that he had not heard water running in the kids room.

"I don't hear water running...Did you not put the kid in a cold bath?"

"No I didn't."

"He needs to be in cold water...he's too hot." he tried to argue with Piney.

"You're still too ill yourself to be deciding what the kid needs, his temperature is only 101 and he is not yet at the point where it is too dangerous for him. Chibs is due back soon, he's the medic and he can look after him."

Happy tried to push himself up again off the bed but a wave of dizziness hit him as he swung his legs again off the bed, Piney caught his shoulders just as he tipped forward.

"Whoah...Where do you think you are going?"

Pushing him back onto the bed. Happy groaned as his weakened body hit the mattress, yet again.

"The kid needs looking after."

Trying to push himself up again but to no avail, as Piney placed his hands on his shoulders and kept him from getting back up.

"He will be."

"But?"

xXx

Late that afternoon, the remaining members of the club rolled back into the TM lot. They were all tired and thirsty and glad to be home. All of the returning riders agreed that the first thing they all wanted was a beer and nothing was going to stop them getting an ice cold beer. Pushing the door to the clubhouse open expecting to find Piney, Happy or Juce in the clubhouse as they had not seen any of them outside on the lot they were all surprised to see the main area and the bar deserted.

"ANYBODY HERE?" Clay shouted. The others looked around the room also surprised and somewhat uneasy to see it deserted. They heard movement in the hallway and saw Piney ambling down the hallway towards them, he looked worn out.

"What you been doing old man? You looked knackered. Too much pussy?" asked Tig.

Piney looked at those club members who had come to the clubhouse instead of going to their respective homes after returning from the 'run'.

"No." he snapped at Tig.

"While you guys were off enjoying yourselfs, Happy went down with flu, the idiot looked after him until he caught it and collapsed this morning. I've been looking after the two of them all day...Chibs, you're the medic, now you're back, you can look after them."

Not saying another word to the assembled sons, he left the clubhouse.

xXxXx

* * *

A/N The following stories will be from different seasons on different things to do with their friendship, everything ranging from Happy's inability with computers, thier different views on sports, prison times, etc. If there is anything that you would like to see then please suggest it in a review or PM and I will try and work it into a story.


	5. Comparing Notes

Comparing Notes.

It was late on a Sunday evening and the guys were sitting at the bar, knocking back drinks and comparing notes on the latest bunch of sweetbutts that had crossed their paths in the last few months. To make the it interesting Tig who had joined Happy, Chibs and Juice at the bar had decided to make it a drinking game. With each question asked, who ever had done a bitch or how they had had to take a shot, the last one standing at the end got first go with the newest sweetbutt who had not yet slept with any of the four guys at that moment sitting at the bar and Tig decided he was going to be the one asking the questions to start.

"Who has been asked by one of the bitches to role play with them?"

Chibs and Happy looked at each other and both downed a shot. Juice glanced at the two older men trying not to giggle. He knew exactly what the role playing Happy had done with a particular girl had entailed, he had the room next door. Happy glared at Juice trying to make him shut up before the other two asked him what was so funny. Unfortunatly Juice did not seem to be getting the message, so Happy reached under the table to give him a swift kick in the shins but missed and kicked Tig instead.

"What was that for?" Tig glared at Happy.

Happy just smiled at him and refused to answer Tig who was busy rubbing his bruised shin. Instead of trying to get answer from Happy he continued with the game.

"Right who's got a handjob while being chased by the pigs."

This time no one laughed as they all took a shot. By this time the other three guys were beginning to think of questions to ask, so Tig for once decided to be fair and let the others ask thier questions. Juice took first go.

"Who was it who had to explain to a pig why he had a blow up sheep sitting on his bitch seat."

Tig glared at all the guys smirking at him as he alone picked up a shot glass and drank it down. Chibs grinned as he asked his question.

"Who never noticed the half naked stripper who fell off the pole and landed on the floor at thier feet while playing video games."

This time it was the turn of the three older members to laugh at Juice as he was the only one to take a drink. While Tig asked another question.

"Who reuses condoms?"

Happy almost refused to drink but at the pointed looks from Tig and Chibs he reached for a shot. Juice who until that moment had not known of Happy's particular 'fetish' looked at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"That's gross Happy."

"Who has a panty fetish?" Happy replied smirking at Juice's discomfort. Chibs and Tig both glanced at Juice who they noticed looking sheepish, grinning they each pushed a shot glass at him which became three shot glasses after Happy also pushed one at the younger member who had no choice in drinking all three. He was soon wasted.

The questions continued well into the night and at the end of it Happy ended up winning the hand of the newest sweet butt for the night, Juice fell asleep in the pool table again. All alone...again!

* * *

A/N As always please review, if you have got the inclination when you have finished reading PLEASE! Humur is not always my thing but I do try and I thought after the seriousness of the first chapter, a little humour was needed.


	6. Hurt On My Watch

Hurt on My Watch

A/N This story is set during season two.

* * *

Happy leaned against the chain linked fence of the exercise yard in County, he and the guys had been in the slammer for the last three days and already he and Tig had been to the infirmary after being jumped by other prisoners. Tig was sporting an ugly black bruise on his cheek from his last run in and Happy's ribs were sore but he would not let the other prisoners in the place know it. The were like predators and he knew that if they saw any sign of weakness on his part that they would tear into him again. He saw Jax walking towards him from the other side of the yard, members of the black 'family' gang giving him the eye and trying to intimidate the SONS VP but Jax stared back at them with defiance as he sauntered back to where the others were waiting for him and Clay. Bobby and Juice were seating on one of the tables watching everything around them and Tig stood near by.

"Well, what's happening here?"

Jax asked Clay as he sat down at the table with them he had just come back from seeing their lawyer, Rosen and Happy could already tell from the look on Clay's face that the news was not good. As Clay relayed what he had been told Happy grimaced to himself, he had been right. He heard Clay talking and realized that the prez was saying that they were on their own, the Aryans had put the word out that the SONS were on their own and that no one was to protect them, Happy knew that they had to get a coloured crew on their side or none of them would make it to court. He saw Jax and Clay get up and head towards the group known as the family and he waited with Juice, Bobby and Tig while his prez and VP made a deal with them to get protection for them all while they waited for their court date.

xXx

Later that day the guys were waiting for Juice to return to the exercise yard after taking care of one of the tasks that Russell wanted done to ensure their protection of the SONS. He heard one of the guards shout "Open the gate." and glanced up to see a smiling Juice amble back into the yard, upon seeing his brothers the kid put his hand in the air making the 'ok' sign to signify to them that the job was done and dusted. Tig seeing the kid smile made some comment about Juice maybe taking one up the ass for the club but Happy was not entirely listening to him, he was watching Juice as he made his way back over to them and saw a group of the Aryans surrounding him.

All of a sudden he heard Jax shout and saw Juice down on the ground, they rushed over to Juice and while Jax did his best to help their downed brother and keep him upright, he and Tig did their jobs as enforcers for the club and kept the other prisoners back. The guards charged in and picked Juice up carrying him out of the yard and getting him to the infirmary and that was the last they saw of him until they were released.

xXx

A few weeks after they had been released from County, Happy was in a bar in Lodi when he saw a group of men come in, all were sporting Aryan ink and none of them noticed the silent biker as he sat in a booth at the back of the bar. Happy however noticed them, he had been waiting for them or specifically one of them. It had taken him time to find out the name of the one who had shanked Juice and when he found out that the guy had been released just a few days earlier he made sure that he found out exactly which bar that the racist fuck and his friends frequented. It had not taken Happy long to find out exactly which bar and where, which was why he was now sitting in the darkened booth in this bar in Lodi.

He sat there for the next couple of hours quietly and unobtusously watching the Aryans until his target left his friends and headed to the gents. Happy followed him and while the guy was otherwise busy emptying his full bladder and therefore not taking any notice of anyone else, Happy walked up behind him and put a bullet in the back of his head. The guy was dead before he hit the floor and Happy content now that the fucker who hurt and almost killed one of his brothers had paid the price, quietly slipped out of the bar and headed back to Charming.


	7. Bloody Dog!

Bloody Dog!

Summary: Juice's dog causes mayhem during a lockdown. Set at the end of season 1

* * *

Happy was sitting at the picnic table outside of the clubhouse, enjoying a beer and chuckling quietly to himself. The last few days during the lockdown had been hard on everyone but at least now it was over and thanks to Juice, who had smuggled his dog in at the beginning of the lockdown there had been more than a few smiles from people. He thought back to what had happened over the past few days and the mayhem that the dog had caused.

xXx

Happy was standing at the side of the full clubhouse, leaning against the piano when the last of the members and their famillies had entered the clubhouse. Clay, standing at the front of the crowd with Gemma and Jax was giving a welcoming speech to everyone. People were listening intently to the prez but in the background a yapping sound could be heard which everyone did their best to ignore, at least they did until Clay had turned and bellowed at Juice.

"HAVE YOU BROUGHT THAT BLOODY DOG OF YOURS?"

Juice blushed, biting his lower lip and looked nervously at the floor when everyone in the room had turned to stare at the socially inept Intelligence officer.

"WELL?" Clay glared at him.

Juice had mumbled about having no one who could take care of the dog while he was here in lockdown. Clay had looked like he was about to murder Juice but Gemma had reached out and touched her husband on his arm, giving him the 'look', Clay merely raised his eyebrows and shook his head as if in resignation.

"Well keep the bloody thing under control but...any trouble from it and it goes out the door and you with it, GOT ME?"

Pointing a finger in the luckless Juice's direction and giving the poor kid a stern look before returning to what he had been doing.

xXx

Later that evening after the dog had first managed to upset the old ladies who were doing food for everyone by jumping up on the side and pinching half the ham and then peeing on Piney's lap when it had got over excited. Piney obviously had not been amused and had threatened to shoot the dog, it had then been ejected from the clubhouse and strict instructions had been given to everyone present that the dog was not allowed back in.

Juice had disappeared from the main room and Happy knowing his friend as well as he did had followed. He was pretty certain that he knew what the lad was going to do and he'd followed him down towards his dorm room, waiting outside of Juice's room until he heard him within calling, "Max?...Hey Max come here."

Entering the room he had spotted Juice half hanging out of the window while he tried to scoop his dog up into his arms, he had been so preoccupied with trying to pick Max up that he had not noticed Happy until it was too late. Happy had merely walked up behind him and tipped him out the window to join Max outside. Juice had given a surprised yelp as he had landed on the hard ground managing not to land on Max and had pushed himself back up, spotting Happy grinning at him from inside his room. Happy pointed at him and Max who he had cradled in his arms before speaking to him.

"Clay told you and everyone present that your hairless rat was not to be allowed back into the clubhouse..."

"But..."

"But nothing. As you can't seem to obey Clay, you can sleep outside tonight as well."

Without another word to Juice he had slammed the window shut, locked it and returned to the main part of the clubhouse.

xXx

The following morning the club had been awakened by loud screams coming from outside of the clubhouse.

"GET HIM OFF...GET THE LITTLE FUCKER OFF."

People had spilled out of the door to see what was going on, they were stunned to find Kozic hopping about the lot with Max hanging off his nuts. The Tacoma SAA was screaming at anyone to get the dog off him, to shoot the little fucker, anything but get the dog to let go off his wedding tackle.

People had merely grinned at the sight of the big Tacoma sargent leaping about the lot with Juice's dog hanging between his legs, jaws locked upon his balls.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Clay bellowed as he emerged followed by Tig.

One of the prospects warily approached Clay and explained to him that Koz had thought it would funny to wake up Juice, who had spent the night asleep on the picnic table with his dog, with a bucket of cold water. Max who had been curled up next to Juice had taken exception to such a rude awakening, had launched himself off the table and attached himself to Koz's person.

A sharp whistle from Juice and Max unattached himself from Koz's nuts and ran back to his beloved owner. Tig had come to stand beside Happy while they watched the spectacle of Koz dancing around the lot with a minature terrier swinging from his nuts.

"Good dog." Tig had grinned. "I knew there was a reason I liked that dog."


	8. Death Resides HereOr Not! Part 1

Death Resides Here...Or Not!

Summary: Juice is sent over the border into Canada to help with the NOMADS with a 'techie' problem and Happy is sent along with him to keep him safe. Not sure which season this story is set in, at the moment. Most likely the 5th one even though, the fifth season has not been shown yet.

* * *

'God it was cold,' thought Juice even though he was wearing about 5 layers of clothing he was still freezing his bollocks off. He heard laughter and glanced over at Bear, one of the Nomads that had met him and Happy just beyond the border five days before when he and his silent brother had entered Canada. Bear and Happy were at that moment having a 'pissing' contest about who was the toughest out of the two of them, a contest that had been going on for the last five days and Juice was getting decidedly pissed off with.

Juice's presence had been requested by Quinn the Nomad prez due to a technical problem they had that their resident hacker could not deal with and so Juice along with Happy had been despatched by Jax to help them out. Well it was Juice's job to help Quinn out and Happy's job was to make sure nothing happened to Samcro's goofball Intelligence Officer.

He glanced over at the two other men who were waiting in the van with him, waiting for the signal from Quinn that it was alright for them to enter the building they were currently waiting out side of. He had found that their techie problem could not be accessed remotely and so they were freezing their wedding tackle off while the other NOMADS and Quinn went to check it was deserted. A beeping noise on the prepad signalled them that they could enter the building and grabbing his backpack with all his techie stuff in, Juice and the other two men entered the building, they quickly moved to where there was a teminal but on closer inspection found that it was unoperational.

Bear cursed behind them and made to move on but Juice stopped him, he pulled his backpack open and pulled out a rolled up mobile keyboard. Laying it flat next to the terminal, he jury rigged some wires from it to the defective hardware in front of them and proceeded to hack into the system by piggy backing it off another system. Bear watched fascinated behind him as he did this, technology was something he did not fully understand and although he would not have had the patience or skill to do what the kid had just done, he could still appreciate the skill it took. He saw Juice pull out a memory stick from an inside pocket and insert it into the mobile terminal, waiting a few seconds while it downloaded the virus that would take out the system entirely.

The sound of an explosion at the front of the building signified to the three men that they had to leave and leave quickly, Bear positively bouncing on his toes as he waited for Juice to unhook his keyboard and roll it up, removing the wires connecting it to the other terminal before replacing it in his backpack. He all but pulled Juice from the room as another explosion was heard, dragging the smaller man who was still trying to get his equipment back into the pack.

Up ahead Happy was peering intently around a corner when the door at the side of him opened and he was pulled backwards into the room. Bear pulled back when he saw this and pulled a protesting and struggling Juice towards another exit which he spotted on the other side of the long hallway. Dragging the smaller man through the door he threw him forward and down as another explosion seemed to rock the building. Juice landed hard with Bear on top of him as he tried to protect him from the debris being thrown in all directions from the last explosion. He had promised Happy that he also would take care of the hacker if he wasn't around to do it.

Dragging Juice up, the two men sprinted across the embankment at the back of the building, shouts were heard behind them as they were spotted by those who had caused the explosion and shots rang out. They could see the road up ahead but it was blocked off by a huge truck that suddenly appeared, Bear swerved sideways remembering to grab Juice again and he pulled him towards the only posible escape route. Ahead of him he could see a lake that was frozen over and he knew that they would have to cross it in order to get away, Bear hoped that the ice was strong enough to hold them both, it was still early winter and he was not sure if the ice would be thick enough but he knew they had no choice.

Hearing their pursuers behind them, he and Juice ran out on to the ice, slipping and sliding as they tried to stay upright on the frozen surface of the lake. They were about halfway across and it seemed that the ice was thick enough to hold them when all of a sudden Bear heard a cracking noise and he looked down with horror and saw a large crack appearing in the ice and heading towards the two of them.

"STOP."

He yelled at Juice who at that moment spotted the crack heading towards them, he could see the fear on Juice's face but before he could say anything, the ice underneath Juice broke and he disappeared from view as he plummeted into the frozen water below him...

* * *

A/N Will Juice survive and where is Happy? Find out in the next installment...


	9. Death Resides Here or Not! Part 2

A/N: The following chapter is from Happy's POV of what has happened.

* * *

Happy glared at the pre pay that he held in his hand, for the last few hours he had put off making the phone call that he knew he had to make to Jax back in Charming to inform him of what had happened to Juice. He still could not believe what had happened and part of him wanted to believe that it hadn't happened but he knew that was wasteful thinking. Sighing to himself, he knew he could not put it off any longer and reluctantly dialled the number. As he waited for Jax to answer the phone he thought back to what had occurred.

FLASHBACK

The job should have been simple, it was a simple in and out at the warehouse where they had discovered the group they had been tracking for the last few days that he and Juice had been in Canada. He remembered how before he, Bear and Juice had entered the warehouse that he and Bear had been having another of their contests. He and Bear had known each other for years, had ridden together, covering each other's backs while on the road as Nomads and as brothers. He had been aware just as much as Bear that Juice was freezing in the van waiting for the word to go and although he had had every sympathy for the kid but at the same time he and Bear could not help chuckling to themselves how neither of them felt the cold but the small Puerto Rican had.

He couldn't remember what exactly he and Bear had been arguing about before the raid but as soon as Quinn had sent the signal, he and Bear had headed for the warehouse dragging the reluctant Juice along with them; he had wanted to stay in the van where it was warmer not that much warmer admittedly but warmer. The only problem with Juice's thought processes was that he was the one needed to hack into the computer system and upload the virus because there was no way he or Bear was going to be able to do it.

He had kept watch once they had got inside while the kid had done his magic and just as Juice had uploaded the virus all hell had broken loose. He had taken point on the way out while Bear had stayed close to Juice, Bear had promised him that he would keep an eye on his brother, would make sure that nothing had happened to the kid and he had believed him, a mistake he would not make again.

He remembered that as he had made his way to the front of the building that someone had grabbed him as he went past a door to a room that they had believed to be empty and it was while he was fighting with the person who had tried to incapacitate him that Bear had escaped out of another door with Juice.

It had taken him several minutes but he had finally overcome his opponent and then made his way outside. There had been no sign of Juice or Bear and it had taken him a few minutes to locate the pair, he followed their tracks and the sound of gunfire that was coming from the back of the property and had spotted them sliding across the frozen lake.

He had made his way towards them as he heard Bear shout at Juice to stop and had watched in horror as the ice surrounding him broke and he saw Juice plummet into the freezing water below.

END FLASHBACK

Happy was about to hang up when he heard the phone being picked up at the other end and he heard Jax's voice.

"Happy, how are things going?"

xXx

Happy flipped the phone shut after talking to Jax and grabbed a couple of beers from behind the bar before wandering back to the room where Quinn was waiting. Opening the door, he handed one of the beers to the Nomad prez and nodded towards the bed.

"He still sleeping?"

Quinn thanked Happy as he took the beer and confirmed that Juice was still asleep.

* * *

A/N: I know this is probaly not what everyone wanted but I intend to do this short story as a longer story. Not sure of the title yet but if people would like to see this as a more detailed story then you know what you have to do. Either PM me or leave a review.


End file.
